Endgame
Endgame (who also goes by the names of emagdnE '''and '''XylonTheManaket) is one of the most horrible, unholy monsters to ever live. He is a very persistent and vile Troll who plagues many various boards on GameFAQs. He claims to be in love with a girl from some shitty pay2win korean game, but we all know he's gay...really gay...for Hitler. His additional love, transcending time, space, and eternity, is Lissa from Fire Emblem: Awakening. No matter how much he claims to hate her, we all know he is more tsundere than Severa. He has an ongoing (never ending) conflict with Latino_King. Usually, it consists of him saying that Latino_King is Tsundere for Pieri and not letting up. Recently, Latino_King has turned the tables on Endgame by wanting to be Tsundere for him! However, one of Endgame's redeeming qualities is that he writes a very entertaining parody Choose Your Own Adventure (CYOA) story on the Fire Emblem Awakening boards, "Endgame's Magical Awakening Adventure". GameFAQs Activity Endgame has, despite all logic, held on to his original GameFAQs account since December 4th 2001. Truly a testament to the incompetence of the GameFAQs Moderators. Over the years he has become known for hating on everything. More recently, he wages an ongoing war against the good and decent Nintendo fanbase, believing that Satoru Iwata has "ruined Nintendo". He is also known for hating on jRPGs, labeling them as "interactive movies that recycle the same damn shounen anime plot and characters over again." And most disturbingly, praying for the "Second Video Game Industry Crash" to "wipe the slate clean". But his lasting legacy on the GameFAQs community and the internet at large is how on the Pokémon: Ruby/Sapphire board, (which was originally one board for one game before they split it in two boards for both versions) where he coined the phrase "HOT SKITTY ON WAILORD ACTION!" in a discussion of how Wailord, one of the largest pokémon, can breed with Skitty. A small cat pokémon. Historians to this day cannot figure out just what the hell led to a sick bastard such as Endgame. Fire Emblem: Awakening Board Activity Endgame has been, and still is a very active poster on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board. Making claims such as that Fire Emblem: Gaiden. Fire Emblem:Sacred Stones. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. and Fire Emblem Awakening are "not real Fire Emblems". Mostly based off of how they are "braindead easy" and "lack strategy". In the case of Awakening, he focuses on Sorcerers using Nosferatu and Optimization. arguing that Awakening is "too easily broken". He also chides on the game for being a "Waifu factory" game but having "hideous female character designs." But he has taken a stance on many, many things over his tenure on the Awakening board. Endgame also has a long running CYOA (Choose Your Own Adventure) story on the Awakening board, entitled "Endgame's Magical Awakening Adventure". It has already exhausted numerous 500-post threads and shows no sign of slowing down. The plot follows a fictionalized version of Endgame as the main character, as he plots to seize control of Awakening's world and rule as Emperor, for the people's own good. However, after a night at a bar and a time travel mistake, the story takes increasingly zany (and entertaining) turns. Recurrent elements also involve a quest to gather up the Judgrali Holy Weapons (from Genealogy of the Holy War, which was set in the same world as Awakening, just on a different continent thousands of years earlier) and battles against various cultists, and not just the Grimleal either…. Sexual Relations With a Catfish During his middle school days, Endgame had sex with a catfish. Nobody knows why. Some speculate that it is because a catfish is the closest he'll ever get to some wet pussy. Criticism of Awakening Here are some of his arguments as to why Fire Emblem Awakening is a bad game: * It is "way too easy even on Lunatic+". * The chapter designs are uninspired. Enemy units are just "vomited all over the maps randomly" and that the enemy units "just rush you". * Pair Up is a "game breaking feature" that is available only to the player and not the AI. * The removal of the WT stat on weapons and staves that inflict status effects "dumb down the game and remove potential strategy". * There is "too much focus on dating sim elements". * More to the point, he hates the game's art style and believes that most of the female characters are "ugly". Lissa For some reason, Endgame is very focused on Lissa and has made many posts about how much he hates her. To the point where people believed he was tsundere for her, spawning EndgamexLissa. It continues to this day. He has insulted her in various ways. Calling her a "hideous abomination", "fashion terrorist", and "spawn of Cthulhu". He tries to argue his point that she is Cthulhu spawn with the following arguments: * Lissa's father went crazy and declared war on Plegia after Lissa was born. He believes this to be a result of meeting Cthulhu, who is said to be horrible beyond human comprehension that anyone who simply sees him goes insane. * Owain's "sword hand" that he cannot control is a mutation as a result of his unholy lineage. * Lissa complains about not having the Mark of the Exalt. Endgame argues that Naga denied her one because of her unholy lineage. * Her dress is "unholy", a "cage that traps souls", and "could have only been crafted by otherworldly abominations". Nowi Endgame has also taken a hard stance on Nowi, (and to a lesser extent her daughter Nah) believing her to be a "hypersexualized little girl" and "pedobait". He also goes on to say that "I thought that even Satoru Iwata's Nintendo was above this." Many are quick to point out that Nowi is over 1000 years old, making her older than any human and far beyond the age of consent. Endgame however, argues the following: * That Dragons age much more slowly, and therefore that Nowi is still a child. He also goes on to argue that "you don't have this excuse with Nah", which the players can also choose to marry. * That age of consent laws were not made with Dragons, or any other species for that matter, in mind. * That Nowi is clearly designed to resemble a young human child and that it ultimately does not matter because Nintendo's intentions with the character were clear: "She was designed to appeal to the lolicon crowd". Such arguments are (thankfully) less frequent, but he is quick to leap into any topic where the subject comes up. Emmeryn One day, Gold Vanguard posted a topic titled "Emmeryn is such a lovely lady." It was full of mean spirited jokes aimed at Emmeryn's apparent suicide at the end of Chapter 9. Although he did not start the Emmeryn puns, he is the most active about making them. He still does it to this day, and quite honestly, he's running them into the ground. Breaking Awakening See main article: Optimization Endgame has come up with many methods as to how to "break Awakening into millions of tiny pieces". Most notably when he shows his nazi side by shoving his "Optimal pairings" down everyone's throat and saying that Laurent, Kjelle, Nah, and Yarne are "worthless" for not being suited for Dark Flier, Sage, or just plain not getting Galeforce. His first major push to try to say that Awakening was "braindead easy" and this a "terrible game" was a YouTube video showing gameplay of Chapter 23 on Lunatic+. The video featured Pr. Marth reclassed as a Sorcerer and using Nosferatu. The uploader's channel was taken down for copyright infringement. Yet, Endgame kept on going around posting the link to the video for months before he found out the video was taken down. Dumbass. But when a new uploader started uploading videos of Apotheosis, he ditched Nosfertanking as the end all be all way to break the game and started preaching pairing up Dark Fliers and Sages and based his "optimal pairings" around that setup. Fates Shenanigans Naturally after the announcement of Fire Emblem: If - later localized as Fire Emblem: Fates - Endgame moved on to the newly created GameFAQs board to continue his reign of terror... ignorance? Endgame can often be found criticizing just about everything about Fates: its characters, its plot, its gameplay, its difficulty, its fans, its... well, you get the picture. Despite that though Endgame has not played the game and asserts that he never will play Fates, so take his opinion with a grain of salt. When not criticizing Fire Emblem, and often when he is, Endgame can be found in an argument with Latino_King; his true love nemesis along with Lissa. When doing neither of the above, Endgame also has a series of polls that gauge the community's opinion of the characters in Fire Emblem Fates. The options in these topics can actually be a rather humorous and useful way to gather live data on how a character is perceived by GameFAQs. Likes # Cats # Aisha # Westbrick # Real Fire Emblems (1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) # Eponine # Pen Island Dislikes # Everything else (Essentially) # Midoriko (who rekts him without mercy) # Latino_King refusing his supposed (nonexistent) love for Pieri. Topics # Should have Zero been able to S Rank everyone? # Capture just reinforces that Hoshido = good and Nohr = evil. # What is your stance on: Hinoka (SPOILERS) # You know what would be funny? Quotes # (In reference to Zero S ranking everyone) Even Eponine. How does it work when he needs to S Rank a female in order to even have Eponine? He S Ranks both mommy AND Eponine! He's just that smooth. # Incest is the best......Unless a red haired person associated with fire is involved. Those pairings NEVER turn out well. # Nohr's jailor is a guy with an eyepatch who calls himself "Zero" (Maybe he needs to keep wearing it so he doesn't accidentally use his powers on everyone who makes eye contact with him.....) who enjoys human suffering! But if you get captured by Hoshido? A busty purple haired lady will show you a good time. # (In reference to Midoriko thinking Endgame is a plant)Oh no, I'm not a plant you can use to turn into drugs, oh, I'm sorry, "medicine". I'm on to you, you little brat. # Actually, I was waiting in this topic before he even showed up waiting to ambush [Latino_King.] # (In reference to SMTxFE Crossover) It's simple: Atlus saw what this was turning into and said "Yeah, don't associate SMT with this s***." But Nintendo was all like "Fire Emblem hasn't been dragged through the mud enough! Keep Fire Emblem involved with this!" # (Assigning Pokemon types) Gunter: Flying Kaze: Flying Mikoto: Dark/Rock Flora: Fire Crimson: Fire/Flying # What's the most popular diving method amongst Corrin's children? Kanna ball! # Cowmilla jiggling her udders at the screen (In regard to censorship or the lack thereof) # There is no such thing as an innocent puppy. They're f***ing a******s. # Getting drunk by moonlight. Denying Peri lust by daylight. Incapable of putting up a real fight, he is the one named Latino_King~! # (In regards to whether Chrom would get better with Xander or Ryoma) Xander, because Chrom is Xander levels of stupid. It's just that Chrom's stupid decision to literally pick his tactician off the street happened to pay off. Quotes About Him # (After Endgame said "Awakening is anti-fun.") So are you. <Mavitar> Nicknames Given to Him # pedogame # Endlame # OwTheEdgegame Favorite to Least Favorite Fire Emblem Games # Binding Blade # Thracia 776 # Blazing Sword # Genealogy of the Holy War # Dark Dragon and Sword of Light # Mystery of the Emblem # Shadows of Valentia # Shadow Dragon # New Mystery of Emblem # Gaiden # Sacred Stones # Path of Radiance # Radiant Dawn # Awakening # Fates Trivia * He is, in fact, Illuminati Confirmed. * Has a bull's anus for a mouth; it's why nothing but crap comes out of him. * Despite all his shitting on Fates gameplay, he hasn't even beaten Conquest, let alone Birthright and Revelation past normal mode. * Likes to derail topics and make them about politics Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Endgame Category:Villains